


Really? Right in Front of Me?

by courtinggtrouble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Exasperated Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Scent Kink, Sexual Tension, Supportive Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, arm kink, smitten geralt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtinggtrouble/pseuds/courtinggtrouble
Summary: “Can I help you with anything, dear Witcher?” Jaskier asked, amused. Geralt simply buried his nose in the bard’s neck, sighing softly. Yennefer rolled her eyes.--In which Yen, Geralt and Jaskier are meant to be studying up on a monster but the Witcher and his bard get a little distracted.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 521





	Really? Right in Front of Me?

Yennefer wrinkled her nose at the stench of the moisture collecting in the corners of the room, breeding mildew. They had been pouring over old scripts and documents, trying to find out exactly what this beast was that the villagers had so helpfully dubbed “The God of Death”. At first it had sounded like a Kikimora, but they soon found that many of the stories they were being told were coming from people who had never seen it.

 _Geralt_ had simply wanted to venture into this “Tower of Death” (another very eloquent name from the townspeople) and see what they were up against. 

Idiot. 

Luckily, Jaskier had put his foot down. Yennefer had snorted at the sight. The big, bad Witcher reprimanded by his bard. The very same bard who was now groaning and rubbing at his nape.

“Melitele help us, this is all useless.” He grumbled, standing up and walking over to the table that had the stack of pages that they were currently rifling through to grab a new one. “First I think it’s a Bruxa, then they describe it as a normal vampire and _then_ it suddenly sounds like a Bełt, a fucking _Bełt._ Has anyone in this goddamn town actually _seen_ this monster? _”_ He continued. 

Yennefer didn’t respond and the Witcher gave a simple “hm” as usual, his yellow eyes watching the bard rifle through the papers. Yennefer had sensed his slow heart rate pick up when Jaskier had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows a while ago. She had been on enough of these quests with them to know that for some reason Geralt had a _thing_ for Jaskier’s arms.

On his way back to his seat though, the bard was pulled into Geralt’s lap, strong arms pulling him close. Jaskier laughed lightly, a hand coming to rest on the arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Can I help you with anything, dear Witcher?” Jaskier asked, amused. Geralt simply buried his nose in the bard’s neck, sighing softly. Yennefer rolled her eyes.

“Really? Right in front of me?” She asked, not really all that annoyed.

“Please, I think your delicate sensibilities can handle some innocent lap-sitting.” Jaskier responded without any real bite. The sorceress smiled and shook her head, looking back to the report in her lap. 

A few more moments passed before Yennefer heard Jaskier’s breathless voice “ _Geralt_ , I’m trying to _read.”_ Looking up, she found Geralt kissing at the edge of the bard’s jaw. _Some innocent lap sitting_ her ass.

“Then read.” Came the gruff response. Jaskier released a shaky breath as the Witcher made his way down to his neck, the bard’s grip on the arms around him tightening.

“ _Excuse_ me.” Yennefer said, making at least Jaskier aware of her continued presence as Geralt’s lips still hadn’t detached from the skin of the bard’s neck. Jaskier’s blue eyes were hazy as he took a moment to rediscover his words.

Which ultimately came to a quick “mhm?”

“Can you two please keep your dicks in your pants for two moments?”

“Mmm, very crass of you, Yen.” Geralt mumbled against Jaskier’s skin, nose nuzzling against the hair at the nape of his neck. _Nuzzling_. Ah, that’s right, he also had a _scent_ _thing._ The bard had sucked his lower lip between his teeth, clearly trying to hold back from making any noise. 

“You realise we’re here for a _reason_ , right gentlemen?” She asked, a small smile on her face when Geralt flipped her off. 

“ _Geralt.”_ The Witcher’s name came out whiny from Jaskier’s lips, making Geralt growl and twist the bard around so he was straddling him. Jaskier’s hands immediately found their way into Geralt’s white hair, pulling him up roughly to meet in a desperate kiss. 

“Ok, that’s it.” Yennefer decided, throwing down the pages and heading towards the door. She spared one last glance over her shoulder, neither of them had broken apart to acknowledge her exit. She rolled her eyes yet again, but quickened her pace when she saw the Witcher’s hands drift to the bard’s ass. 

She couldn’t help but smile as she walked back up the stairs from the cellar of the town hall they had been in. She had witnessed Jaskier yearning for Geralt for years, had even seen Geralt pine for the bard himself. She had also never seen Geralt as affectionate as he was with Jaskier, always pulling him close or brushing his hair out of his face. _He was soft. So_ soft with the bard, so utterly gone. 

Perhaps she had gotten it wrong, perhaps Jaskier wasn’t Geralt’s bard, perhaps Geralt was Jaskier’s Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @imweakmylove on the tumbs  
> please comment what you thought


End file.
